(1) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to non-slip safety glasses. More particularly, the invention relates to non-slip safety glasses in which secure and comfortable eye protection is provided without necessitating the attachment of special devices to eye glass frames.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Existing safety glass frames are designed to curve over a persons ears to hold them in place. This holding feature is usually insufficient when a person is engaged in rapid motion actions or looking down for a long period of time. If the sides of the frames squeeze a person's head to hold them in place, it could prove to be quite uncomfortable. Therefore, a number of products are on the market which attach to the eye glass frames to hold them in place. Some of these devices attach additional loops which fit over the ear while others tie one side of the frame to the other in back of a person's head. Unfortunately, these devices may cause excessive pressure on a person's head, are bulky, some do not fit in an eyeglass case, and mess up a persons hair when they are put in place or removed. These devices are also often ineffective when a person is involved in physical activity, which causes the person to sweat. If the safety glasses slip at the wrong time then eye damage could result. Even worse, the constant head pressure or slippage could be so annoying to the wearer, that he/she removes them completely with the resultant complete removal of eye protection.
FIGS. 1 and 2 reflect the configuration of conventional safety glasses 100 with conventional side pieces 102. Each side piece 102 typically contains a hinge point 104 where the side pieces 102 are connected to the eye portion 110 of the glasses 100. A reinforcing metal portion 106 defines the structure of the side pieces 102 and a plastic cover 108 is formed over the metal portion 106 of the side piece 102. The reinforcing metal portion 106 is used to both strengthen the plastic cover 108 and to provide an anchor for a hinge pin assembly 112 at the hinge point 104. If the glasses are too loose to properly fit a person's head, then the reinforcing metal portion 106 and plastic cover 108 are bent inwardly until they are tight on the person's head. If the side pieces 102 are bent too much, they exert too much pressure against the wearer's head. If the side pieces 102 art not bent enough, they can slip to the point where the glasses 100 fall of off a wearer's face.
The following patents, for example, disclose eyeglasses or safety glasses in which the side pieces are adjustable in a longitudinal direction in order to adjust the glasses to a wearer's head, but do not disclose the extendable and easily bendable side piece of the instant invention in which it is no longer necessary to attach special devices to eye glass frames or place an excessive squeeze on a wearer's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 27,359 to Gordon et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,751,804 to Fischer; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,858 to Bowes; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,192 to Anderson.
Specifically, the patent to Gordon et al. disclose spectacles having a spring stop or stops which act to arrest and determine the movement of the slide as well as render the slide uniform in its movements either under wear or in case of any ordinary dents or injuries to which the temples of the spectacles are liable.
The patent to Fischer discloses an extension holder for eyeglasses which proposes the use of two sections telescopically arranged, the front sections being connected with lens frames, and the rear sections being formed with ear engaging members, and a means being provided for holding these sections in relative longitudinal and rotative adjusted positions. One of the temple sections is formed with opposite elongated slots engaged by a transverse pin secured in the other of the sections. The larger of the sections is formed with an external tapered thread engaged by a nut for locking the sections in longitudinally fixed positions.
Bowes discloses an eyeglass temple comprising front and rear sections joined together such that one of the sections has a wall defining an axially extending recess. A second section comprises an elongated metallic slide constructed and arranged to be snugly received and slide within the recess. The slide has a slit extending longitudinally thereof dividing the slide into upper and lower spin-like portions each of which carry detents for biting into portions of the recess wall to retain the sections together in a longitudinally fixed position upon reciprocal sliding of the slide therein.
Anderson discloses an adjustable temple for eyeglasses in which the temples are adapted to be connected to the frame of a pair of eyeglasses. Each temple is of like construction and includes first and second members slidably interconnected and manually adjustable to assume selected positions of adjustment in a longitudinal direction wherein the length of the temple may be varied. One of the members is provided with an elongated longitudinally extending guide way in which a portion of the other member is slidably disposed. An elongated, longitudinally extending resilient member is disposed within the guide way. A portion of the other member is positioned between and is in frictional engagement with the resilient member and a wall of the guide way. The manual adjustment of the members is effected only when a predetermined amount of external force is applied so as to overcome the frictional engagement retaining the members in a selected longitudinal position of adjustment.